


Крестоносец

by Lee_and_Ross



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_and_Ross/pseuds/Lee_and_Ross
Summary: Крестоносец Жан Кирштайн прибыл в Святую Землю в поисках денег и славы. В пути он встечает Марко, брата ордена госпитальеров.





	

Жан плеснул теплой мутной водой в лицо, потер шею, смывая едкий пот. Солнце нещадно палило весь день. И предыдущий, и все четыре дня с того момента, когда Жан сошел в Яффе с трапа корабля. Священники врали на проповедях — Ад находился на Святой земле, а не под землей. Куда чертям с раскаленными сковородками против выматывающего пекла? От камней шел сухой жар, воздух дрожал, меняя очертания гор, покрытых лесом. Невысокие корявые деревья, названия которым Жан не знал, цеплялись корнями за каменистую почву пологих холмов, между которыми лежало маленькое озеро. Они в этот час давали тень, но не спасали от духоты.

Рядом опустилась на колени женщина в темном платье и платке, зачерпнула воды в котелок. Ее звали то ли Марта, то ли Мария — она представилась в первый же день их знакомства, но Жану были не интересны имена спутников. Еще в Неаполе он присоединился к паломникам, идущим в Иерусалим, и с тех пор к изнуряющей южной жаре добавилось не менее изнуряющее благочестие, которое паломники щедро разливали вокруг себя. Жан охотно простился бы с ними еще в порту, но путешествовать в одиночку он не мог: не знал ни дороги, ни языка.

— Шевалье разделит с нами обед? — заискивающе спросила женщина.

— С радостью, — буркнул Жан и снова опустил ладони в воду, делая вид, что очень занят.

Второй главной темой после спасения души, на которую любили поговорить паломники, идущие поклониться гробу Господа, были разбойники и жестокие сарацины, рыскающие в поисках крови невинных христиан. Спутники Жана почему-то были уверены, что он станет им защитой в дороге. Он старался их не разубеждать, иначе можно было остаться без приятных мелочей, облегчающих жизнь.

Потянуло дымком и поджаренным хлебом, и у Жана заурчало в животе. Еда стала еще одной причиной, почему он терпел общество паломников. Ни он сам, ни его оруженосец готовить не умели, а новый слуга, нанятый в том же Неаполе вместо сбежавшего, варил крутую похлебку из чечевицы и больше ничего.  
Жан поднялся, раскатал подвернутые до локтей рукава рубахи. Без доспехов он чувствовал себя почти голым: его не оставляло ощущение, будто чей-то недобрый взгляд направлен точно между лопаток. Жан передернул плечами, потрогал стеганый поддоспешник, разложенный тут же на песке для просушки — даже после короткого перехода одежду можно было выжимать. Оглянулся.

Паломники, все двадцать три человека, уже собрались у костра, держа в руках грубые деревянные миски. Жан увидел Леона, оруженосца, стоящего в общей очереди с двумя тарелками — себе и своему господину. Натягивать экипировку, тяжелую и сырую, не хотелось. Ничего страшного, решил Жан, если он облачится в доспехи немного позже.  
Леон уже шел к нему с едой, когда на вершине холма, у которого они разбили лагерь, зашуршали камни.

— Сарацины, сарацины! — панически закричал кто-то у костра, голос сразу потонул в причитаниях насмерть перепуганных людей. Кто были эти «сарацины», разбойники или воины какого-нибудь эмира, было не разобрать. Жан обернулся: пять или шесть человек, одетых в разноцветное тряпье, сбегали с холма чуть поодаль от того места, где он стоял. Еще через мгновение из-за поворота дороги выехали два всадника. Они неслись во весь опор, раскручивая булавы над головами.

— Мать твою, Леон! — заорал Жан и бросился к разложенному на песке снаряжению. Он успел выхватить меч из ножен и сунуть руку в крепления щита, прежде чем двое разбойников добежали до него. Краем глаза Жан видел, как паломники метались по берегу, протягивая руки к небу. Сарацины сновали между ними, размахивая саблями, и люди падали на землю один за другим. Всадники топтали их конями и наносили смертельные удары сверху. Лошади паломников метались и ржали, чуя кровь и смерть. До коня самого Жана было далеко. Он сплюнул и принял первый выпад на щит. Одного противника он положил быстро, хватило удара кромкой щита в лицо и мечом в живот, чтобы тот с воем повалился на землю. И этот вой сказал его товарищам, что, прежде чем резать овец, нужно избавиться от сторожевого пса.

На самом деле этот пес был бы не против договориться, но Жан не знал языка, поэтому единственное, что ему оставалось — рубить.

Теперь удары сыпались со всех сторон, Жан едва успевал обороняться. Его теснили к воде, Жан бил щитом и мечом, и сам получал в ответ удары, которые заставляли отступать все дальше. На песке лежали уже двое, еще один катался, прижимая к груди обрубок руки, но и Жан пропустил несколько ударов. Кровь каплями отмечала его путь. Он скосил глаза на паломников. Они разбежались, пользуясь тем, что большая часть разбойников занялась им. Кто-то наверняка спасется, пока его будут тут добивать, с горечью подумал он.

— Проклятье, — прорычал Жан и стиснул зубы. Он не собирался умирать нищим рыцарем в первой же схватке в Палестине.

Один из всадников наконец заметил, что пешие бойцы никак не могут справиться с единственным человеком. Развернув коня, сарацин поскакал к Жану, на ходу примериваясь к удару. Жан видел оскаленные желтые зубы, горящие ненавистью черные глаза и кровь единоверцев, запачкавшую навершие булавы.

Все еще стоящий на ногах разбойник, быстрый и верткий, не дал Жану возможности ни уклониться, ни отступить на более удобную позицию. Оглушающе сильный удар пришелся на щит, Жан не удержался на ногах и упал в воду. Над ним мелькнули копыта и темное брюхо лошади, перетянутое подпругой. Жан сбросил уже бесполезный щит, изо всех сил ударил мечом в это брюхо и откатился, глотая воду, полную ила и крови. Лошадь кричала, как раненый человек, Жан вслепую пытался подняться, каждый момент ожидая последнего удара булавой в затылок или саблей по шее.

Рядом с ним вода вскипела под ногами еще одной лошади, мелькнул огромный темный силуэт. Второй всадник, вспомнил Жан в отчаянии и рывком поднялся, очищая свободной рукой глаза от песка. И увидел белый крест на черной сутане.

— Позволите нам закончить? — спросили его на фламандском.

Жан поднял глаза выше и встретился взглядом с рыцарем. Тот смотрел с тревогой и ожиданием, словно ему на самом деле нужно было разрешение Жана, чтобы добить оставшихся сарацин.

— Да, — прохрипел Жан, и рыцарь развернул коня в погоне за убегающим разбойником, которого только что спешил Жан. Второй, теснивший его к воде, уже лежал на берегу без головы. Должно быть, рыцарь просто снес ее на ходу, спеша к Жану.

Там, где только что была резня, рыцари в темных сутанах добивали мизерикордиями раненых сарацин. Один из них стоял неподвижно, держа в руках штандарт с красным стягом ордена госпитальеров.

***

Жан сидел на валуне, смотрел на лежащие перед ним тела и бездумно водил куском ткани по лезвию меча. У Леона было снесено полголовы, и на плаще, которым его накрыли, выступили пятна крови. Поль, слуга, нанятый всего месяц назад, только что испустил дух. Жан сам закрыл ему глаза. Теперь он остался один.

Погибло семь человек, в том числе женщина, приглашавшая его отобедать. Пятеро были ранены, и кое-кто мог не дожить до следующего утра. Госпитальеры копали могилы и оказывали помощь нуждающимся. У Жана болела голова от плача и криков, но он никак не мог заставить людей перестать горевать.

Рядом остановился рыцарь. Через плечо у него была перекинута холщовая сумка, а в руках он держал миску с горячей водой. Жану показалось, что это миска Леона.  
— Меня зовут Марко, я брат ордена госпитальеров, — сказал рыцарь, и Жан узнал того самого человека, который его спас. Лицо, скрытое наносной пластиной шлема, он не разглядел, а вот голос и глаза — светло-карие, теплые, как ранняя осень во Фландрии, кажется, запомнил навсегда.

На вид Марко был с ним одного возраста. Южное солнце покрыло его кожу загаром, но на лице все равно была заметна россыпь веснушек. Жан подумал, что, наверное, от рождения его кожа была очень светлой.

— Жан Кирштайн, — представился он, поднимаясь. Ноги были как набитые сеном, он почти не чувствовал их. Марко положил руку ему на плечо, призывая снова сесть.  
— Вы ранены. Я не лекарь, но перевязать сумею, — сказал он.

Жан махнул рукой, опять разрешая ему делать, что хочет. Он слышал, что в ордене госпитальеров рыцари обучены не только убивать, но и лечить.

Теперь, когда Марко сказал, что он ранен, сразу заныли все ссадины и порезы, левая рука, которой он держал щит, казалось, онемела. Жан подтянул рукав рубахи — все предплечье от кисти до локтя наливалось лиловым. Он сжал и разжал кулак, проверяя, как работает рука. Марко осторожно взял его за запястье, потянул к себе, пробежал пальцами по кости, потом ощупал ее более основательно. У него были жесткие, сухие ладони с застарелыми мозолями — руки человека, привыкшего к тяжелой работе, а не руки шевалье. Жан все это время смотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Марко. По виску из-под светлой шапочки стекала капля пота — под рясой Марко был облачен в полный доспех. Жан чувствовал знакомый железистый запах разогретого на солнце металла. От осторожных, но уверенных прикосновений по спине бежали мурашки и волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. Жан дернул руку к себе, уходя от прикосновений. Получилось слишком резко, так, что Марко поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

— Перелома нет, — сказал он. — Сильный ушиб, потому что дрались без защиты.

Жан напрягся. Он знал, что здорово сглупил, раздевшись, но поучать себя не позволил бы никому, даже монаху. Впрочем, Марко не поучал и не осуждал, он просто говорил, как есть.

А еще Марко соврал. Он не только промыл и перевязал раны, но и зашил их. Жан сидел, вцепившись зубами в костяшки пальцев. Однажды ему уже зашивали рану, и тогда лекарь заставлял его все время читать молитву Деве Марии, которая, по его мнению, должна была облегчить боль и помочь избежать воспаления. И сам в один голос читал ее вместе с Жаном. Марко ничего не читал, он травил байки о том, как его отряд гонял по местным холмам сарацинов. Получалось увлекательно. Жан фыркал сквозь сжатые зубы, забывая об острых, болезненных стежках на плече.

— Ничего опасного, — сказал Марко, закончив. — Их сабли режут не глубоко. Если не загноится, скоро будете здоровы.

Жан похолодел. Может, все-таки стоило почитать молитву на всякий случай? Он видел, как раны, казавшиеся несерьезными, убивали долго и мучительно.

— Мы проводим вас до Иерусалима, — продолжил Марко. — Вы же направляетесь поклониться гробу Господа?

— Они да, — кивнул Жан в сторону паломников. — Я хочу поступить на службу королю.

Марко сразу как-то помрачнел, опустился на камень рядом с Жаном.

— Если вы про Балдуина IV, то он мертв, — сказал он.

— Как?! — вскричал Жан, тут же забыв о гноящихся ранах. — Когда он умер?

— Еще в марте, — ответил Марко. — Он был прекрасным королем. Царство Иерусалимское потеряло защитника в самое тяжелое время.

Было видно, что Марко действительно скорбит по покойному королю.

— Вот черт, — выругался Жан. Он проделал такой путь, чуть не сдох от случайной встречи с разбойниками, и все зря?

Марко терпеливо ждал, когда Жан успокоится.

— И кто теперь король этого куска земли? — раздраженно спросил он.

Крылья носа Марко дрогнули, он едва заметно поджал губы, и Жан сообразил, что перегнул палку. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Марко сейчас встал и ушел, оскорбившись.

— Прости, — пробормотал он слово, которое не говорил лет с десяти.

Хмурая складка между бровей Марко тут же разгладилась, а взгляд потеплел.

— Вы устали, вам бы отдохнуть, но, боюсь, вы сможете сделать это только в Иерусалиме, — сказал он. — Вне стен городов и крепостей теперь неспокойно. Сарацины объединились под властью одного правителя и осмелели настолько, что в открытую действуют на наших землях. Так что вы вовремя, шевалье, каждый меч будет на счету. А что касается короля, то им стал ребенок, и пока правит Раймонд, граф Триполи. — Марко замолчал. Жан подумал, что слово «пока» прозвучало как-то многозначительно. Похоже, он угодил прямиком в осиное гнездо в горящем лесу. Признаться, Жан рассчитывал немного на другое. Из далекой Фландрии государства крестоносцев казались оплотом надежности, а сарацины немногим опаснее восставших крестьян или бандитов на дорогах. Здесь рыцаря ожидали слава, деньги и пропуск в Рай.

Марко уперся руками в колени и тяжело поднялся.

— Я расскажу вам по дороге, кто есть кто в нашем королевстве, а вы решите, к кому поступить на службу. А сейчас мы должны отдать последний долг несчастным людям, — сказал он.

Убитых хоронили прямо здесь, в наспех вырытых могилах с крестами из свежесрубленных деревьев. Молитву читал Марко, оказавшийся капитаном маленького отряда рыцарей. Жан смотрел на его склоненную голову, на молитвенно сжатые руки, и думал, кто же он больше: рыцарь или монах? И почему рядом с ним Жану не хочется лезть из шкуры вон, чтобы доказать свое превосходство?

***

Вино было кислым, а девка, разносившая его — толстой и рябой. Отвратительной, как и все в этом душном пыльном городе.

Жан никому не признался бы в этом по доброй воле и даже под пытками, но он ненавидел Иерусалим. Раскаленные дни, когда камни мостовых белели от жары, холодные ночи, узкие улочки и шершавые стены домов, чахлая зелень и нестерпимое сияние куполов, монахи и паломники, которые рекой текли из Европы — все это сливалось в один шумный водоворот, и Жан не знал, как выбраться. Он проклинал тот день, когда решился оставить родной край и попытать счастья в Палестине, и мечтал вернуться —, но назад пути не было.

В Иерусалиме ему удалось вступить в войско Ги-де Лузиньяна, мужа старшей сестры покойного короля. Жалованье было достаточным, чтобы снимать две комнаты, вкусно есть и покупать хорошую одежду и оружие. С первого взгляда могло показаться, что мечта о спокойной сытой жизни сбылась. Однако, отправляясь в Святую землю, Жан рассчитывал служить королю, а не барону, который вот-вот готов был ввязаться в междоусобную войну за иерусалимский трон. Все они, и Ги, и его жена Сибилла, и сам Жан, словно ходили по пробуждавшемуся вулкану. Еще немного, и начнется извержение — вот тогда им будет несдобровать.

Жан отхлебнул из кружки и, не сдержавшись, сплюнул на пол. Во рту остался отвратительный горький привкус.

— Отравить меня решила? — заорал он на девку.

Та шарахнулась в сторону, но, похоже, не сильно испугалась. Едва ли пьяные рыцари были в этом трактире в диковинку. Жан выругался по-фламандски и поднялся. Ноги не держали: вино, хоть и дрянное, здорово било в голову. Он бросил на стол несколько монет, не вглядываясь в достоинство, и, шатаясь, побрел к двери. Позади девка что-то говорила — возможно, плата была слишком мала —, но Жану было плевать. Он всем телом налег на дверь и вывалился в промозглую иерусалимскую ночь.  
— Ненавижу, — пробормотал Жан, глядя в усыпанное звездами небо, и на этом силы закончились.

Он ухватился за каменный выступ и согнулся пополам. Пойло, которое по недоразумению называли здесь вином, просилось наружу. Не успел Жан подумать о том, сколь жалкое зрелище являет собой блюющий рыцарь, как его вывернуло наизнанку.

Его рвало долго, до рези в животе и мутных пятен перед глазами. Еще немного, решил Жан, и он совсем уж бесславно закончит этот вечер — попросту рухнет мордой вперед. Но в тот миг, когда колени подкосились, кто-то поймал его за пояс.

— Добрый вечер, шевалье, — раздался знакомый голос, и Жан, обернувшись, с изумлением увидел рядом с собой того самого фламандца-госпитальера, Марко, который три месяца назад спас его от сарацин. — Вижу, вам дурно. Позвольте помочь?

— Позволяю, — заплетающимся языком разрешил Жан и грузно оперся о подставленное плечо.

Марко обхватил его поудобнее и потащил прочь от таверны.

— Идемте, шевалье, от прогулки вам станет лучше. Где вы живете? Рядом с замком?

Жан мотнул головой, и его тут же затошнило с новой силой. Он ограничился тем, что махнул рукой. Как ему показалось, в нужном направлении.

— Ясно, шевалье, вы живете в противоположной стороне, — серьезно заметил Марко. — Может быть, назовете улицу?

Жан закашлялся, сплюнул, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого привкуса во рту. Пожалуй, завтра нужно будет вернуться в ту таверну и прирезать подонка-хозяина. И рябую девку. Что они подмешали ему в питье? Сколько он вообще выпил? Проклятый город.

— Шевалье? — позвал Марко, и Жан вспомнил, что от него ждут ответа.

— Проклятый… город, — выдохнул он то единственное, в чем сейчас был уверен наверняка.

Марко напрягся. Жана словно окатило ледяной водой, и это заставило протрезветь. Он в мгновение ока вспомнил, как чуть не поссорился с Марко на берегу того озера в двух днях пути от Иерусалима. В лучшем случае Марко сейчас бросит его посреди дороги. В худшем — расскажет своим братьям-рыцарям, и тогда хлопот не оберешься.  
Но Марко не сделал ни того, ни другого.

— Святой город, — поправил он. — Святой и прекрасный. Вы просто не разглядели еще всей его красоты.

Пелена перед глазами Жана наконец рассеялась, и он смог разобрать, где они находятся.

— Прямо, — хрипло сказал он. — А потом направо, через два квартала. Дом с цаплями. Мой — второй этаж.

Он не увидел, но почувствовал, как Марко кивнул и крепче стиснул руку Жана на своем плече.

До дома они добирались целую вечность. Жана мотало из стороны в сторону, словно он вновь оказался в открытом море; под ноги то и дело попадались колдобины и камни. Святой город, как же, вяло думал Жан, пока Марко тащил его вперед.

На углу их встретил Анри — новый оруженосец, которого Жан нашел уже в Иерусалиме. Первым делом Анри рассыпался в благодарностях госпитальеру. Жан с отвращением морщился. Кто бы мог подумать, что у его нового слуги такой неприятный высокий голос? Как будто мышь пищит. Надо будет найти другого. Басовитого. А этого прогнать к сарацинам. Дойдя до этой мысли, Жан удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, и в голове тут же затрещало.

Марко поддерживал его с одной стороны, Анри — с другой. Вдвоем они помогли Жану подняться по лестнице и доволокли до кровати. Он рухнул на нее, не раздеваясь, и тут же провалился в забытье.

Проснулся Жан почти в полдень. Солнце заливало спальню, нимало не заботясь о том, что шевалье Кирштайн нуждался сейчас в уютном полумраке. С улицы через раскрытое окно доносился гомон детей, выкрики уличных торговок и далекий звон колоколов — где-то заканчивалась литургия.

Жан отвернулся к стене и натянул одеяло на голову. Дышать тут же стало нечем, и он снова раскрылся. Голова раскалывалась, во рту было сухо и кисло. Настроение, и без того совсем не радужное, становилось все хуже и хуже — к Жану постепенно возвращались воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере.

О том, как госпитальер Марко, земляк и единственный приятный человек во всей Палестине, наблюдал за тем, как Жана тошнит по пьяной лавочке, и слушал бредни. Жан уткнулся носом в подушку и мысленно обозвал себя дураком. А ведь он надеялся когда-нибудь сойтись с Марко короче. Теперь на этих чаяниях можно было ставить крест.  
Марко к нему и близко не подойдет.

Дверь скрипнула, звук лезвием полоснул по ушам. В комнату зашел Анри с кувшином травяного отвара в руках.

— Пошел к черту, — приказал Жан, не отрывая головы от подушки.

— Как скажете, шевалье, — согласился Анри и поставил поднос с кувшином у кровати. — Позвольте только я сперва передам вам сообщение от брата Марко.

Пересилив себя, Жан приподнялся на локте. Дурные вести нужно было приминать с достоинством, как полагается мужчине и рыцарю.

— Брат Марко, — невозмутимо продолжал Анри, — просил сказать вам, что будет ждать вас завтра после вечерней службы у ворот в Гефсиманский сад. Он собирается показать вам красоту Иерусалима.

Потрясенный Жан упал обратно на кровать и закрыл глаза.

***

Марко водил его по тропинкам Гефсимании до тех пор, пока на небе не появились первые звезды. Он без запинки называл латинские имена цветов и кустарников, рассказывал, какие деревья дают больше тени в жару, а в одном месте остановился и осенил себя крестным знаменем:

— Говорят, здесь наш Спаситель преклонил колени, молясь о чаше.

Над головами шумела листва, от камней веяло покоем.

— Тут так… — начал Жан и остановился, не сумев подобрать нужное слово.

— Так мирно, — подсказал Марко. Он улыбался. — Темнеет, шевалье, боюсь, пора завершать нашу прогулку. Но я был бы рад пройтись с вами снова. Редко выпадает возможность поговорить на родном языке, да к тому же с приятным собеседником.

Про «приятного собеседника» он, конечно, преувеличил. Жан знал, что уж кем-кем, а приятным в разговоре его никак не назовешь. Но это, конечно же, не помешало ему согласиться на новую встречу.

Вскоре вечерние прогулки стали традицией. Жан проводил с Марко два-три вечера в неделю, когда оба оказывались свободны от службы. Они ужинали вместе, неторопливо прогуливались по городу, отдыхали на берегу Иордана. Иногда Марко решал, что им стоит провести время, заботясь о спасении души, и они заходили в церковь. Они молились; вернее, молился Марко, а Жан украдкой разглядывал его профиль и пересчитывал веснушки на носу.

Благодарность за то, что земляк не бросает его одного в чужом городе, вскоре переросла в симпатию. К зиме они сделались закадычными друзьями. Жану потребовался еще год, чтобы понять: то, что он чувствует к Марко, несоизмеримо больше, чем простая дружеская привязанность.

Он не удивился. Жан знал себя — понял еще во Фландрии, что порою его тянуло к мужчинам, а не к женщинам. Он знал, что это отвратительно и богомерзко, и что ему следовало с благодарностью принимать епитимьи духовника и молиться об исцелении этого душевного недуга. Вместо этого Жан надеялся, что когда-нибудь встретит того, кто ответит ему тем же.

Но, конечно, о том, чтобы в его объятия упал рыцарь-монах из госпитальеров, и речи быть не могло.

Иерусалимское королевство тем временем становилось все более неспокойным местом. Ги сумел-таки получить свою корону — что Жана несказанно радовало — и теперь готовился к походу против сарацин, что столь же несказанно Жана огорчало. Походу он предпочел бы службу в гарнизоне, в безопасности городских стен. Сражаясь с сарацинами, рыцарь мог сыскать славу и богатство — и расстаться с жизнью. Такой обмен Жана не устраивал.

Марко, как истинный госпитальер, считал по-другому.

— Мы должны защищать наши святыни и наших единоверцев, — убежденно говорил он. — Вспомни, Жан, сарацины едва не убили тебя по пути в Иерусалим.

Жан поморщился. Он и рад был забыть тот случай, да не мог.

— А теперь представь, что случится, если эти земли захватит Саладин, — продолжал Марко. – Да, я слышал, что он человек чести, но он мусульманин. Что, если он прикажет разрушать церкви и казнить христиан? Или продаст их в рабство? Мы должны остановить его, Жан. Это наш долг.

Жан смолчал. Они сидели в Гефсиманском саду, совсем рядом с тем местом, где Спаситель некогда преклонял колени, молясь о чаше.

Сгущались сумерки, воздух был наполнен ароматами цветов и свежестью поздней весны. Через неделю должна была наступить Пасха. Жан смотрел на молодую листву и молился про себя о том, чтобы Всевышний пронес мимо чашу испытаний, какой бы она ни была.

Еще в начале знакомства они так же сидели, но с другой стороны сада. И тогда Жан спросил, почему Марко вступил в орден госпитальеров. Он мог много достичь на службе у короля или какого-нибудь барона. Деньги и слава — как можно не желать этого?

— Я всегда хотел служить Богу, с самого детства, сколько себя помню, — ответил Марко. Жану показалось, что он немного смущен. — Но у меня оказалось недостаточно смирения, чтобы выбрать путь священника или монаха. Мне хотелось служить и защищать. Поэтому я выбрал мой орден.

Жан хотел совсем другого, Марко знал об этом, но не осуждал. «У каждого свой путь к Богу, — говорил он. — И ты тоже придешь к нему рано или поздно».  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, Макро поднялся.

— До свиданья, Жан, — сказал он. — Мне пора. Боюсь, мы теперь нескоро увидимся.

Рыцарь-монах, он обязан был присутствовать на всех церковных службах. Жан знал, что в Страстную неделю на вечерние прогулки у Марко не найдется времени.

— Что же, увидимся после праздничной литургии?

Губы Марко дрогнули; он отвел взгляд.

— Нет. Сразу после окончания службы я уезжаю вместе с магистром-де Муленом. Я буду сопровождать делегацию к Раймонду в Тверию. Может быть, нам удастся убедить его объединиться с королем против сарацин. Прости, Жан. Я должен был сказать раньше.

Жан бестолково закрыл и открыл рот. Вот как. Марко уезжает — уезжает, чтобы готовиться к войне.

— Ничего, — выдавил он, — все в порядке. Подумаешь, еще несколько дней. Вы вернетесь не позже пятого мая и привезете с собой раскаявшегося Раймонда, я уверен.

По мере того, как он говорил, он и сам начинал верить в то, что все завершится благополучно. В конце концов, что за ерунда — съездить в Тверию и обратно! Это еще не сражение с Саладином.

— Спасибо, — откликнулся Марко. – Ну, прощай.

Он поднял руку, словно хотел потрепать Жана по плечу, но так этого и не сделал.

***

Делегация в Тверию уехала уже пять дней назад, и вестей от них до сих пор не было. Жан знал, что прошло слишком мало времени — посланники короля Ги должны были добраться до Раймонда только второго мая — и все равно волновался.

Он и не думал, что будет так скучать.

Во время Страстной недели Жан почти не думал о Марко. Где-то в глубине души жила спокойная уверенность, что Марко — вот он, в крепости госпитальеров, что в нескольких кварталах от дворца. До него рукой подать. А потом городские ворота закрылись за конным отрядом, и расстояние между Жаном и Марко стало увеличиваться.

Это причиняло почти физическую боль. Только теперь Жан понял, насколько сильным было его влечение. Он закрывал глаза и видел Марко: глаза, веснушки, короткие темные пряди, выбивавшиеся из-под госпитальерской шапочки. Жан вспоминал Марко в доспехах и рясе, смеющегося и серьезного, реального, при свете дня, и сотканного из ночных фантазий.

За ужином Жану кусок не лез в горло. Он строго-настрого запретил себя беспокоить — разве что сарацины вдруг ворвутся в Иерусалим, и нужно будет немедленно уносить ноги — и заперся в своей спальне. Сначала он действительно пытался уснуть, но сон не шел. Смирившись, Жан сбросил одеяло и лег на спину. Осторожно провел рукой по животу, ослабил завязки штанов.

Прикасаясь к себе, он думал о Марко.

Щеки горели от стыда. Никто и никогда не должен узнать, чье имя он шепчет в темноте, выгибаясь на сбитых простынях. Марко был так далеко, даже когда стоял рядом. Только оставшись наедине с собой Жан мог представить, что касается его не как друг. В мечтах он целовал его губы, шею, прижимался кожей к коже, а Марко улыбался ему тепло и ласково. В реальности он бы проклинал его.

Жан кончил, зажимая ладонью рот. Затем поднялся, кое-как привел себя в порядок и завалился спать. На этот раз он забылся, едва коснувшись головой подушки; сон был глубоким и крепким.

На следующее утро его разбудил Анри.

— Господин, господин, вставайте! — Он тряс Жана за плечо.

— Отстань, — пробормотал Жан и попытался перевернуться на другой бок. — Пошел вон…

Но Анри не отставал.

— Поднимайтесь! — потребовал он и, потеряв всякий стыд, плеснул Жану на голову воды из кувшина. — Король собирает всех своих рыцарей, вставайте! Балиан д’Ибелин прислал гонца!

Жана подбросило на кровати: д’Ибелин был в числе тех, кого король Ги отправил в Тверию.

— Какие новости? Делегация возвращается?

— Нет, — глухо ответил Анри, и впервые за те два года, что прошли с того памятного нападения сарацин, Жану стало страшно.

Он не стал расспрашивать Анри — сорвался с места, собрался так быстро, как только смог, и стремглав полетел в замок. Там сейчас были самые точные и свежие вести. Внутренний двор бурлил: рыцари и сержанты громко переговаривались, перебивали друг друга, задавали вопросы и отвечали невпопад. «Раймонд, предатель, Саладин», — неслось со всех сторон. Жан похолодел. Если до того он надеялся, что делегация просто задержалась в пути — мало ли, вдруг Раймонд станет упрямиться или даже выступит против посланцев короля? — то теперь становилось понятно. Произошло что-то гораздо страшнее.

Жан поймал за рукав одного из знакомых рыцарей:

— Что стряслось?

— Граф Триполи позволил Саладину пройти через свои земли, — ответил тот. — Несколько дней назад отряд тамлиеров и госпитальеров сошелся с сарацинами у родников Крессон. Их было сто тридцать человек рыцарей и четыреста пехотинцев.

Он замолчал, и Жану пришлось подтолкнуть его:

— Рыцари победили, так ведь?

Его собеседник поднес руку к воспаленным глазам.

— Их разгромили. Де Мулен погиб в бою, де Ридфор чудом выжил, но весь изранен. — Он уставился на мыски своих сапог, не в силах рассказывать дальше, а у Жана не хватало духу задать самый важный вопрос.

— Потери, — хрипло произнес Жан и сглотнул застрявший в горле ком, — велики?

— Шестеро рыцарей, — прозвучал ответ. — Шестеро рыцарей выжили.

Стены зашатались, земля вдруг ушла из-под ног. Жан почувствовал, как падает, проваливается вниз, летит в Преисподнюю. Шестеро рыцарей из ста тридцати остались в живых. Невозможные, невероятные потери. Каковы шансы, что среди уцевших окажется Марко?

Никаких.

Жан зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не завыть. Грудь сдавило, словно тисками, горло перехватило — он не мог вдохнуть, не мог распрямиться. Ноги не держали, и Жан упал на траву, отталкивая протянутые руки.

Все кончено. Марко убит сарацинскими собаками и никогда не вернется в Иерусалим. Не будет больше прогулок по вечерам, и долгих разговоров, и ласковых, ставших такими родными, улыбок.

Его Марко мертв.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли как во сне.

Жан не помнил, как добрался до дома. Должно быть, кто-то довел его — сотворил одно из дел милосердия. Жан очнулся в своей спальне только на второй день; по словам Анри, у него открылась горячка, и все это время он метался в лихорадке.

В бреду он звал Марко.

Встать с постели Жан смог только на следующее утро. Анри, подавая ему суп и травяной отвар, рассказал последние новости. Ги с отрядом рыцарей выехал на встречу Раймонду – тот, осознав, что натворил, сдался на милость короля, и король проявил великодушие, простив предателя. Сегодня Ги вместе с Раймондом и шестью уцелевшими рыцарями возвращался в Иерусалим.

Жан решил, что не пойдет к воротам встречать отряд. Нечего было тешить себя бесплотными надеждами. Марко там все равно нет — над его телом надругались сарацины. Перед мысленным взором возникла картина: голова Марко, изуродованная, насажена на копье. Сарацины никогда не проявляли милосердие к рыцарям-братьям. Если Жан, попав к ним в плен, мог рассчитывать на жизнь, то госпитальеров и тамплиеров ждала страшная участь. Их сарацины ненавидели лютой ненавистью. Жан до боли сжал кулаки, стиснул зубы. Запрокинул голову, чтобы справиться со злыми едкими слезами.

Он не станет больше бежать от боя. Он выйдет против сарацин — и перебьет их всех.

— Иди проверь мое снаряжение, — приказал он Анри. — Король не оставит этого просто так. Мы можем выступить в поход в любой день.

— Слушаюсь, господин.

Анри, если и был удивлен перемене, случившейся с его господином, то не подал вида. Он молча поклонился и исчез за дверью, а Жан уставился в окно, на безоблачное небо Палестины. Где-то там, среди этой бескрайней синевы, раскинулось Царствие небесное. Где-то там, у престола Господа, среди святых и праведников, обитала ныне душа его Марко.

Дверь хлопнула, и Жан открыл рот: спросить, почему Анри вернулся так скоро —, но на пороге стоял не Анри.

Это был Марко. Уставший и измотанный, с забинтованной рукой, в рваной одежде, перепачканной кровью и дорожной пылью —, но живой, несомненно живой.  
Покачиваясь, Жан поднялся на ноги.

— Марко, — выдохнул он, и собственный голос показался ему чужим, — ты…

— Выжил, — ответил Марко. — Я и еще двое моих братьев.

Жан моргнул; он с трудом верил своим глазам. Может ли быть, что это — всего лишь сон, что он по-прежнему бредит? Жан сделал шаг, потом еще один, протянул руку. Он готов был к тому, что ладонь пройдет сквозь тело Марко, как сквозь воздух, но под пальцами была плоть.

Марко, его Марко, вернулся к нему из обители мертвых.

— Слава, слава Тебе, Господи Иисусе Христе, — бормотал Жан, притягивая к себе Марко, — слава…

Он прижался губами к соленому, мокрому от пота виску; обхватил голову Марко ладонями и целовал его лицо, гладил по спине и плечам. И славил, славил всеблагого Господа, который вернул Жану его любимого.

— Жан… — в голосе Марко прозвучали растерянность и испуг.

Жан отпрянул. Марко смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и он понял вдруг: он разрушил все, что у него было. Только что, своими собственными руками. Он второй раз потерял Марко. И это было даже не больно. Это было так, словно Жану разом отказали все чувства.

Что, кроме отвращения, госпитальер может испытать к тому, кто поддался содомскому греху?

— Жан, — Марко прокашлялся, — прости меня, я… должен идти. Я зашел только сказать, что я цел, я знал, что ты волновался. Меня ждут на улице, мы должны вернуться в крепость ордена.

Он улыбнулся, но нынешняя улыбка вышла лишь блеклым подобием прежних.

— Конечно, да, — запинаясь, начал Жан, — как я могу тебя задерживать…

Марко отступил к двери.

— Мы скоро увидимся, Жан, — пообещал он.– Очень скоро.

Он вышел, и Жан, раздираемый отчаянием, остался один.

***

На сборы войска у короля Ги ушло полтора месяца. В конце июня пятидесятитысячное христианское войско выступило из Иерусалима. Жану предлагали остаться в городе — кто-то должен был нести службу в гарнизоне, и еще три месяца назад он согласился бы на это с радостью. Но не теперь.

Теперь он хотел сражаться с сарацинами — и быть вместе с Марко. Возможно, быть с Марко Жан хотел чуточку больше, чем воевать.

С того дня, когда Марко вернулся, они почти не виделись. Два или три раза пересекались в королевском замке, да еще раз Марко кивнул ему в церкви во время службы — Жан теперь не пропускал ни одной. Ему было о чем молиться.

Нынешней отстраненности Марко легко можно было найти объяснение: какие там прогулки, когда в государстве — война, и одному надо собираться в поход, а второй до сих пор не залечил раны? И все же червячок сомнения грыз изнутри. Марко ведь понял, что чувства, которые испытывает к нему Жан — совсем не дружеские и уж тем более не благочестивые.

Что если Марко не хочет его больше знать? Или, как всегда, простил его, но не хочет находиться рядом, чтобы не вводить в искушение.

Начинался засушливый жаркий июль, худшее время года в этих краях. Войско Ги встало лагерем у Сеффурийских источников. Оруженосцы разбивали шатры для своих господ; ставились полевые кухни и лазареты. Король собрал своих генералов на военный совет, но Жана это не касалось — он был в слишком низком звании, чтобы кто-то интересовался его соображениями насчет сарацин.

В полумиле от лагеря темнела деревенская церковь, и Жан направился туда.

Служба уже закончилась, прихожане разошлись по домам. Жан ступил под гулкие каменные своды; дверь хлопнула у него за спиной, отрезая от грядущей войны, от сомнений и страхов. Оставляя один на один с Богом.

— Господи, — прошептал Жан. Колени подломились, и он рухнул на каменный пол. — Господи, спаси нас.

С губ сами собой слетали давно заученные слова молитвы, и Жан почти не вслушивался в то, что говорит. Он вглядывался в лики святых и вымаливал прощение за свои грехи: за трусость, неверие, похоть. За сребролюбие и пьянство, за сквернословие и пустую болтовню.

Но более всего — за любовь к Марко. Противоестественную, преступную любовь к другому мужчине, рыцарю-монаху. Любовь, которая — Жан понимал это — никогда не найдет ответа. Сердце сжалось, глаза защипало от непролитых слез.

— Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй, Господи, помилуй…

Дверь скрипнула, пламя свечей колыхнулось на сквозняке. За спиной Жана послышались шаги, и он обернулся. Рядом стоял тот, кого Жан так хотел и так боялся увидеть.  
— Марко, — одними губами произнес он. В сумраке церкви Марко казался бесплотным призраком; ряса ниспадала тяжелыми складками, на груди белел крест. — Марко, ты… Ты ведь госпитальер, тебе дозволено совершать таинства. Прошу, отпусти мне грехи.

Марко шагнул ближе. Чуть слышно зашелестела ткань, огоньки свечей заплясали в карих глазах.

— Марко, — хрипло позвал Жан. Он задыхался; страсть, боль и стыд рвали его на куски.

— Встань, Жан, — откликнулся Марко и протянул ему руку. — В этом нет нужды. Поутру мы выдвигаемся навстречу Саладину, и всем, кто примет участие в сражении, будет даровано отпущение грехов.

Жан поймал его ладонь, прижался губами к сухой шершавой коже, вдыхая мускусный запах. Голова закружилась, Жана повело. Любовь и нежность захлестнули его, и он тонул в них, погружался все глубже и глубже, пока Марко не положил руку ему на голову.

Это, конечно же, не было благословлением.

— Вставай, Жан. Пойдем. До рассвета осталось всего ничего.

Жан следовал за Марко, не чуя под собой земли. Он не верил, что все происходит на самом деле, а не снится ему, как снилось десятки раз до этого. Марко остановился у старой оливы. Ветер доносил до них звуки из лагеря: голоса, смех, звон посуды и ржание лошадей, но Жан словно не слышал их. Он смотрел в лицо Марко и видел ту самую улыбку, о которой мечтал — теплую и ласковую. Он обнял Марко и притянул к себе. В груди заныло болезненно и сладостно, кровь быстрее побежала по венам. Он гладил Марко по спине, целовал открытое горло, а Марко дышал коротко и рвано, сжимал пальцы на его плечах, а потом потянул его за собой на траву.

Завтра будет битва, и завтра им простятся все грехи.

***

Жан оглох от грохота битвы и почти ослеп от пыли и пота, выедающего глаза. Он потерял лошадь и теперь сражался пешим против сарацинской конницы. Остатки войска короля Ги оборонялись на одном из рогов Хаттина — проклятых вершинах, у которых их поймали в ловушку; у святой горы, на которой Иисус читал проповедь. Жан давно понял, что в Палестине, куда ни плюнь, попадешь в место из Писания, а земля эта будет на локоть в глубину пропитана кровью.

За рогами Хаттина лежало озеро, к которому тщетно пытались пробиться мучимые жаждой крестоносцы. Вода была так близко, рукой подать, но вся мощь саладинова войска стояла у них на пути.

Жан с трудом всадил меч в тело сарацина перед собой. Силы покидали его, от усталости и жары темнело в глазах. Он потерял счет времени. Казалось, что сражение идет уже целую вечность, хотя солнце всего лишь немного сдвинулось на небосклоне. Жан пропускал удар за ударом, но доспех пока еще защищал от ран. Жан думал только об одном — не упасть. Если он не удержится на ногах, его затопчут насмерть. Не нужно быть великим стратегом, чтобы понять — крестоносцы проиграли сражение. Прекрасное войско, чьи штандарты гордо реяли в небе еще в полдень, перестало существовать. Тысячи мертвых тел, христиан и сарацин, устилали равнину и склоны холмов. В душном воздухе стоял тошнотворный запах крови.

Жан бросил взгляд в сторону седловины между холмами, где на фоне каменистой пустыни алел королевский шатер. Нет, у них еще есть надежда, королевская ставка пока не взята.

И тут на его глазах стены шатра дрогнули, королевское знамя последний раз развернулось под ветром и рухнуло, срубленное сарацинами. Это был конец. Жан закричал в отчаянии, множество голосов подхватили его крик, кто-то с ликованием, кто-то со скорбью. Рыцарь, сражавшийся плечом к плечу с Жаном, бросил меч на землю, и его примеру следовало все больше и больше крестоносцев. У них не было ни надежды, ни сил. Сегодня Господь отвернулся от них, и единственное, что им оставалось — сдаться на милость Саладина.

Меч стал слишком тяжелым, чтобы удержать его, острие коснулось земли. Если Жан сейчас бросит оружие, то останется в живых. Он поднял взгляд вверх, туда, где тусклое солнце едва пробивалось сквозь облака пыли. Сдаться и остаться в живых. Это ли не лучший выход? Жан выполнил свой долг перед сюзереном и не уронил чести. Ради чего ему умирать?

Марко.

Жана словно под дых ударили. Марко не сдастся, не захочет и не сможет — сарацины не пощадят госпитальера. Братья двух воинствующих орденов Святой земли были обречены. Но если свою судьбу Жан принимал со смирением, то судьбу Марко - нет. Нужно было отыскать Марко, спасти его, заставить бежать с поля боя. Жан повертел головой — битва стихала. Сарацины брали в плен тех христиан, которые сдавались сами, и добивали умпрямцев, не желавших сложить мечи.

Из пыльной занавеси вынырнул конь; он тяжело ударял копытами в землю, с морды падали хлопья пены. По земле волочился его мертвый хозяин, застрявший ногой в стремени. Возликовав, Жан бросился к коню. В мгновение ока он освободил скакуна от страшной ноши и вскочил в седло. Откуда только взялись силы? Только что он даже меч поднимал с трудом. Жан пришпорил коня и погнал его на запад. Госпитальеры находились в арьергарде под командованием Балиана д’Ибелина, а значит, меньше пострадали от сарацинских стрел и конницы. У Марко был шанс остаться в живых.

Жан проложил себе путь к подножию холма. Он почти не встречал сопротивления — сарацины праздновали победу. И только в той стороне, куда он направлялся, еще шел бой. Там вились в небе знамена ордена госпитальеров, и Жан видел, как один за другим падают их штандарты. Он не знал, как в этом аду отыскать Марко. Все, что ему оставалось — уповать на волю Господа.

Он снова был в гуще схватки. Металл звенел о металл, глухо стучали щиты, кричали люди. Жан рубил сверху, щадя только рыцарей в черных сюрко с белым крестом на груди. Жан всматривался в их лица — одинаково искаженные злостью и болью, одинаково раскрашенные подтеками крови и грязи.

— Марко, Марко, — звал Жан, но его голос не мог перекрыть шум битвы.

Неожиданно конь под ним встал, опустил голову. Жан чувствовал, как тот тяжело дышит, бока раздувались словно кузнечные меха. Никакие силы теперь не сдвинули бы животное с места.

Жан соскочил на землю и врубился в битву уже пешим, молясь, что бой и провидение выведут его к Марко.

Неподалеку сарацины стаскивали с коня одного и братьев. На него накинулись на него толпой: повалили на землю, топтали ногами и били древками копий. Так рыцаря было не убить. Сарацины и не хотели: они пытались заставить его перестать сопротивляться и взять в плен. Жан глухо зарычал и поспешил на выручку. Он застал сарацин врасплох. Потребовалось несколько ударов мечом, чтобы нападавшие отступили, а госпитальер остался неподвижно лежать ничком. Повинуясь какому-то смутному чувству, Жан рванул его на себя и перевернул.

Перед ним лежал Марко. Пусть его лицо превратилось в кровавую маску, Жан не мог не узнать его. Он бросил меч и щит, упал на колени и приподнял его голову дрожащими руками.

— Марко, — прохрипел он. Распухший язык с трудом ворочался во рту. — Очнись, пожалуйста, нужно уходить.

Но Марко оставался неподвижен. Жан перекинул его руку через плечо и поднялся. Колени подогнулись, и он рухнул вместе с Марко на землю. Тот был слишком тяжел для измученного Жана. Он пробовал снова и снова: поднимался, делал несколько шагов и падал.

Последний раз он уже не смог поднять Марко.

— Прости меня, — шептал он, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. — Я не могу спасти тебя. Прости.

Рыдания рвались из горла, Жан плакал, но слез не было — солнце Палестины выжгло его досуха. Жан поднял взгляд. Сражение еще шло, никому не было дело до двух поверженных рыцарей. Жан знал, что это не на долго. Времени почти не осталось — сарацины заканчивали свое жестокое дело. Жан не мог спасти Марко, но мог избавить его от страданий в плену.

У Марко, как и у всех госпитальеров, был мизерикорд, чтобы дарить раненым врагам быструю смерть. Жан много раз видел его, когда встречал Марко в полной экипировке. Он нашарил ножны на поясе и вытащил длинный, узкий клинок. Такой клинок легко проходил сквозь кольца кольчуги и достигал сердца. Жан поцеловал холодное лезвие, коснулся ладонью щеки Марко. Тот выглядел таким умиротворенным, словно спал. Марко ничего не почувствует, сказал себе Жан, и упер острие прямо напротив сердца.

Он пытался вызвать в памяти страшные рассказы о пытках, которым сарацины подвергают пленных госпитальеров и тамплиеров. Он до боли стискивал рукоять в пальцах; его рука дрожала, но оставалась неподвижной. Он не мог сделать одно-единственное движение. Жан был не в силах убить Марко.  
— Вот черт, — выругался Жан. Он устал от отчаяния, страха и бессилия. Прошлой ночью, когда он держал Марко в объятиях и целовал его, ему казалось, что он перешагнул порог Рая. Сегодня он рухнул на самое дно Ада.

Жан размахнулся и полоснул мизерикордом по черной ткани сюрко. Там, где нет никакой надежды, оставалось уповать только на милосердие Господа и слепую удачу. На то, что спасало их обоих тогда, когда надеяться было не на что: у безымянного озера в окрестностях Иерусалима и под Назаретом. Они выжили тогда, выживут и сейчас. Жан торопливо освобождал Марко от формы его ордена. Он был готов поклясться на Библии, спасением своей души поклясться, что этот рыцарь обычный крестоносец. И, возможно, услышав эту клятву, сарацины пощадят Марко.

Жан почти закончил стаскивать сюрко, когда кто-то толкнул его в спину. Страх и не до конца улегшаяся боевая ярость заставили Жана резко обернуться. Он едва успел остановиться, чтобы не вонзить мизерикорд в морду лошади. Той самой, на которой он добрался сюда. Ее глаза были налиты кровью, она дышала, приоткрыв рот, но все еще могла двигаться.

— Спасибо, Господи, спасибо тебе. — Жан всхлипнул, прикоснулся к ее горячему, сухому носу.

Неимоверными усилиями ему удалось перекинуть Марко через седло. Жан подобрал его меч, свой щит и взял лошадь под уздцы.

Путь ему преградил высокий, широкоплечий сарацин с густой бородой. Его доспех был украшен травяным узором, в эфесе сабли кроваво подмигивал рубин. Рядом с ним словно из-под земли выросли три всадника, все в богатых одеждах, один из них держал вымпел со знаменем. Жан понял, что это, должно быть, кто-то из приближенных Саладина. Он выступил вперед и устало вскинул щит, но сарацины остались неподвижны. Как долго они так стояли, Жан не знал. Четыре пары темных глаз были направлены на них с Марко. У Жана дрожала рука, на которой висел щит, он надеялся, что со стороны этого не видно. Он даже предположить не мог, что творится в головах этих сарацинов. Почему они стоят и не нападают? Жан не противник им. Или они ждут, что он сам бросит оружие и сдастся? Справа тяжело всхрапнула лошадь. Жан посмотрел на Марко, лежащего на ее спине, и опустил щит.

Пеший сарацин сказал что-то на своем языке, обращаясь к Жану. Тот помотал головой, показывая, что не понимает. Сарацин возвел глаза к небу и отошел в сторону, махнул рукой, словно разрешал пройти.

Жан не поверил глазам.

— Мы можем идти? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Сарацин махнул рукой еще раз, и Жан сделал первый неуверенный шаг. Он был в смятении и ожидал подлого удара, когда будет проходить мимо сарацин. Шаг, другой, третий. Он поравнялся со всадниками, сердце бешено стучало в груди. Жан перестал замечать, какое пекло вокруг — его прошиб холодный пот. Вот так идти и ждать нападения в спину было невыносимо. Он миновал всадников и побрел на запад, каждое мгновение ожидая стрелу между лопаток или удар копья. Но стрелы не было, и когда Жан наконец обернулся, он увидел, что никто не смотрел ему вслед. Саладин был человеком чести, его приближенные, должно быть, следовали примеру своего господина. А, может, они увидели в руках Жана простой меч госпитальера — без украшений и навершия, и решили, что никакого выкупа с нищего рыцаря не получат. Меч Жана, купленный в Иерусалиме, дорогой и красивый, остался на поле боя.

Марко зашевелился на спине лошади, Жан придержал его, чтобы он не упал.

— Марко, это я, Жан, — быстро сказал он.

— Жан? — голос у Марко был хриплый, как воронье карканье. У самого Жана, должно быть, был такой же, неудивительно, что Марко не узнал его. Он повернул голову в сторону Жана, пытался открыть глаза, но ресницы слиплись от засохшей крови. Жан протянул руку и коснулся его щеки, успокаивая.  
— Мы уходим, Марко, мы живы. Мы идем в Иерусалим.

— Нет, — Марко с трудом вытолкнул это слово. — Саладин пойдет туда. Идем в Крак-де Шевалье, нужно предупредить братьев.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Жан. — Идем в вашу крепость, вот только найдем воду в этой благословенной земле.

Он окинул взглядом расстилающуюся перед ним долину, зажатую среди холмов. Камень, песок и колючий кустарник, и больше ничего, только бесконечное небо и воронье, слетающееся со всех сторон.

Жану было все равно куда идти: в Иерусалим, в госпитальерский замок или в Преисподнюю, пока Марко шел с ним.


End file.
